Michelle Neekon
"I'll tell you what happened, some B*TCH STOLE MY GIF!"~ Michelle Neekon to her friends after discovering that Carol stole her gif. Michelle Neekon is one of the main protagonists of the story CAROL! >:). Michelle is a sophomore at Francisco Ramirez's Institute of Elite Non-Failing Dazzling Students. Michelle owns a very successful Bumblr page and enjoys posting gifs on it. One day, when Michelle checked Bumblr she noticed that one of her gifs was stolen by a girl named Carol. Michelle demanded credit from Carol, but that chick wouldn't give it to her, thus the madness began. Throughout the story, it is Michelle's mission to defeat Carol (the main antagonist) and finally obtain the credit that she deserves for all of her hard work. Personality: Michelle is obsessed with the University of Michigan (as seen by the various merchandise that covers her dorm room). Her interests include: Matthew Blerry, the University of Michigan and Bumblr. Michelle is very good at hacking computers, a skill that she uses two times in the story. Once, when she is trying to open the door to Carol's Evil Lair and another time when she unstraps Jasper from the wall. Of the eight main characters, Michelle is the most courageous and outspoken. Michelle doesn't appear to be afraid of Carol at all and even challenges Carol's threats to "do her worst." When her friends are feeling down or are unsure of what to do, Michelle always has a plan (as seen in Chapter 4, when the other seven begin to panic about coming up with a plan to rescue Ashley from West Hall), and she seems to prepare for things ahead of time (like in Chapter 13 of the story, when almost everyone strapped to the rocket ship about to be blasted off to the sun, Melissa asks Michelle what to do and Michelle simple responds with "Go get Jasper, and tell him that the time has come.") Relationships: Love Interests ' '''Matthew Blerry - (canon): 'Matthew Blerry is Michelle's best friend and love interest in the story. At the very beginning, Matthew Blerry is introduced as Michelle's neighbor and friend. Everything changes however in chapter two, when Matthew finally builds up the courage to ask Michelle out, thus beginning their relationship. They are dating throughout most of the story, however, they do not go on their first official date until the Epilogue. They are still dating in the sequel. In chapter fourteen, Michelle puts into words her relationship with Matthew Blerry: "Ah Matthew Blerry, my dear sweet Matthew Blerry. The love of my life. Now I know we are only sophomores in college and that my friends and I have only known him for a month, but something tells me that this is for real, that he’s the one. And when people ask me how I know this I will just smile and say ‘Because there is nothing in this world that is more perfect than the two of us together.’ I could just see Matthew Blerry hearing my answer, only to respond with ‘Well what about Chandler and Monica?’ to which I would turn to him and say, ‘Don’t make me choose.’" '''Friends Melissa Zonzales - Melissa Zonzales is one of Michelle's close friends. According to the story, the two met during their freshmen year of college in their astronomy class and have been friends ever since. They often go on crazy schemes together (like when they travelled in the shady elevator to the basement of West Hall). Even though they are separated for much of the story, Melissa still seems to be the closest with Michelle. This is seen especially when Melissa loses her memory and slowly regains it by having flashbacks to the day where they first met. Ironically though, Melissa is unable to tell the difference between Michelle and Fake Michelle. In chapter fourteen, Michelle explains her friendship with Melissa, while she is lying on the floor unconscious: "And that’s when I saw her, lying face down on the ground her face covered with some sort of pink, sticky liquid. Oh Melissa, always being the one to get herself into trouble. But that was fine, trouble was exciting. That’s why I didn’t mind when the cops chased us down Main Street that one time after she swiped three Mapple coffee coasters from the president’s house. It’s hard to believe that I didn’t even know who she was a year ago, and if that guy wouldn’t have taken a seat in the very back of the room on the first day of discussion class, I might never would have met her or Ashley. '' ''It’s funny how life goes sometimes." Jasper Flee '- Jasper Flee is also one of Michelle's closest friends. They met when they were in the seventh grade. The two seem to know each other quite well. When Jasper and Melissa are confronted by Fake Michelle in the beginning of Chapter 8, Jasper is able to tell right way that Fake Michelle isn't the real Michelle. Michelle and Jasper also made back-up plans prior to their departure to West Hall in case Carol captured everyone (which she nearly succeeded in Chapter 13, but failed thanks to Quintessence). Michelle and Jasper also spend a lot of time together, as seen in Melissa's flashback about raindrops. In chapter fourteen, Michelle goes into greater detail: ''"I smile as I turn my attentions towards the other side of the room. I look up at the wall. There he was, there was Jasper Flee, my other high school friend. Jasper and I were friends since the seventh grade, and like with Kyle, not even the horrors of my last year of high school could ruin our friendship. Before I knew him I wasn’t aware that my finger polish colors could be so complex, or that thirty percent wasn’t really an ‘excessive amount’. Heck, I wasn’t even aware of the tortuousness of the basement of the Undergraduate Library. Thank goodness all that changed. I look up at Jasper above me and shake my head. Poor Jasper, always getting caught up in some crazy girl’s schemes." 'Austin Powers - 'Austin Powers and Michelle are good friends. They met during their sophomore year of college and often get into rather strange situations together. In chapter six of CAROL! >:), Michelle finds Austin in the girl's bathroom where the two converse over their interest in NaNoWriMo. There they meet the ghost of Colin Now & Later, Michelle's old Astronomy 101 teacher, ride in a sleigh down a spiral staircase and take on Carol. Later on in the story, while Michelle is preparing to battle Carol for the final time, she had this to say about him: "And there I was standing in the center of an evil lair, whose owner I did not even know existed three days ago. My heart was pounding. I could feel time stop around me as a scanned the room, stepping forward to gaze at each of my friends one more time before the battle. I glance to the left and then to the right, all of them seemingly frozen in time. I smile as I look behind me. There was Austin dressed up like Pedro, he always was the best master of disguise and he was a good friend, even though most of his ramblings about history made no sense. I still can’t believe that he didn’t make us buy him a new package of Eggos in exchange for his assistance. But something tells me he would have helped us find Ashley for nothing. Ashley, yes-but Jon, now that probably would have cost us." '''Ashley Cornelia - Ashley in Michelle's words is "more than an acquaintice." Michelle and Ashley met in Astronomy 101 during freshmen year, a class which they also shared with Melissa Zonzales. They became good friends, (no not "more than friends") and remain so to this day. When Ashley is captured at the beginning of the story, Michelle is very upset crying out "No! Not Ashley! Why? Why couldn't it have been Jon?" Michelle was determined to save Ashley and travelled to West Hall to do so. After Ashley is finally released from Carol, Michelle had this to say about her friend: "Then there was Ashley, or as most of my friends would call her ‘my friend from Astronomy,’ but I would like to think that she was more than that. Okay, scratch that last sentence, I know that she was more than that. Ashley Cornelia was the whole reason why I knew so much about flexibility and at times of crisis, she was always the one who would stay calm and suggest a simple solution. It makes me wish that it wasn’t her that Carol had kidnapped, because if it wasn’t, we might’ve been able to get out of this deathtrap sooner. But in the end, it made me proud to know that in spite of Carol’s constant attempts to tear us apart, she could never break a Cornelia’s spirit." Kyle Morehead - 'Michelle and Kyle are good friends. They met when they were in the fifth grade. Throughout the story, Michelle and Kyle work together to help save Ashley. When Kyle is about to play the life-changing game of Mother May I? against Mrs. Krupp in part two of the story, it is Michelle who supports and cheers for his "major accomplishment." Michelle and Kyle both have shared options regarding Ashley, and have both stated, "No! Not Ashley! Why? Why couldn't it have been Jon?" when Ashley was captured in chapter two. Before the final battle, Michelle says this about Kyle: ''"Speaking of which, guess who’s standing next to Austin looking more determined than ever to bet Carol at her own game? That’s right, Kyle Morehead. I have known him the longest out of everyone here, since the fifth grade to be exact. But in spite of all those years together, I never once discovered that he was good at Mother May I. I don’t know why, I guess the conversation just never came up. Truth be told, I always thought the game was stupid (and still do), but hey, if winning it meant that much to him, then I would support his big moment…I always would. That’s what friends do." 'Jon Pipkin - '''Michelle and Jon are friends. At the beginning of the story, Jon is quite interested in who stole Michelle's gif and getting revenge on that b*tch. Jon later agrees to go with Michelle and the others to save Ashley. Although the two do not converse very much in the story, Michelle appreciates the fact that Jon saved her Matthew Blerry from Mrs. Krupp in "AHHHHHHHH!" *crash*. At the beginning of chapter twelve, Michelle talks about her friendship with Jon: ''"Then there was Jon. Jon Pipkin, the trendiest guy in all of Francisco Ramirez’s Institute of Elite Non-failing Dazzling Students (tell him that and you die). Sure, we have all been guilty of making fun of him on a regular basis, often repeating the line ‘Why? Why couldn’t it have been Jon?’ when something terrible happens to another member of our group, but none of us really hate Jon or dislike him. And if it weren’t for him, my utterly cute boyfriend Matthew Blerry would have been captured by Mrs. Krupp and who knows what Carol might have done to him after that. I stop and shiver, I did not want to think about that, not now, not ever. All I wanted to think about was him." '''Enemies Carol - '''Michelle Neekon hates Carol and why wouldn't she? She's the b*tch that STOLE HER GIF and her friend. (Yeah, but mostly her gif!). After conversing with Michelle and being humilated, Carol steals Ashley in chapter two of the story to get revenge on Michelle and sets out to make her - and everyone associated with her - lives miserable. She does this by tracking Michelle's friends down one-by-one in hopes of Michelle's immediate surrender. Carol even goes as far as kidnapping Jasper Flee (because Michelle "hesitated") in order to get Michelle to give up her Bumblr and hand over her followers. This leads up to an epic final battle between Michelle and Carol in the last chapter of the story. Who will win? '''Pedro - '''Michelle hates Pedro, but oddly enough Pedro likes her. That boy just can't take a hint! Michelle's dislike for Pedro started when he stole a University of Michigan gif from her Bumblr and didn't give her credit for it. Unlike Carol though, Pedro eventually did, but Michelle still doesn't like him because he's so freakin' annoying. '''Ships With Michelle: - FriendsShipping - Michelle & Matthew Blerry - BattleShipping - Michelle & Carol - ImposterShipping - Michelle & Fake Michelle - ElevatorShipping - Michelle & Melissa Zonzales - AcquianticeShipping - Michelle & Ashley Cornelia